


my youth is yours

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (they're lesbians harold), Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: “I can’t believe you talked me into doing this.” Maia muttered as she followed Isabelle around the thrift store. Isabelle rolled her eyes, linking her arm with Maia’s. “It’s Halloween, Maia, live a little.”“Our life is Halloween, Iz.” Maia pointed out.“Yes but today we can enjoy it!” Isabelle exclaimed. “You can dress up as whoever- or whatever you want.”“Can I be a mundane who’s girlfriend isn’t ridiculous?” Maia teased, examining a jean jacket. Isabelle gave Maia a mock glare before a grin broke out on her face. “That gives me an idea for our costumes!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> [gayclaryfray](http://gayclaryfray.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> could you do a halloween izzymaia drabble?
> 
> Authors Note: I hope this isn’t too out of character for Maia, I haven’t read the books so my knowledge of Maia is very limited but I tried my best. Let me know what you think?

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into doing this.” Maia muttered as she followed Isabelle around the thrift store. 

Isabelle rolled her eyes, linking her arm with Maia’s. “It’s _Halloween_ , Maia, live a little.”

“Our _life_  is Halloween, Iz.” Maia pointed out.

“Yes but today we can _enjoy_  it!” Isabelle exclaimed. “You can dress up as whoever- or _whatever_  you want.”

“Can I be a mundane who’s girlfriend isn’t ridiculous?” Maia teased, examining a jean jacket. 

Isabelle gave Maia a mock glare before a grin broke out on her face. “That gives me an idea for our costumes!”

* * *

“Ta- _da_!” Isabelle exclaimed, jumping out from behind the curtain where she was changing. 

Isabelle was wearing one of those faux fur hats with wolf ears and the paws attached with a matching faux fur vest, silver tank and skinny jeans and faux fur boots. 

Isabelle did a little spin, showing off her costume. “I’m a wolf.”

Maia raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on her lips. “And who am I gonna be?”

Isabelle held out a jean jacket with the words ‘wolf tamer’ sewn onto the back, a bright smile on her lips.

“You’re kidding.” Maia said, taking the jacket and staring at it incredulously.

“Nope.” Isabelle said, popping the ‘p’. “I’ve got the rest of your outfit hanging up behind the curtain. We’re gonna meet up with the rest of the gang at Clary’s house. The party at Pandemonium starts at ten.”

Maia glanced at her phone. “It’s not even seven yet?”

“We’re gonna help Jocelyn hand out candy to the trick or treaters beforehand,” Isabelle explained, gently pushing Maia towards the curtain. “Now get changed, please.”

* * *

“Ooh, Maia look. That kid has a dog!” Isabelle said, pulling her girlfriend aside.

Maia raised an eyebrow. “And?”

Isabelle grinned. “You can use your werewolf powers to communicate with the pup and impress the kiddos!”

“You want me to use my badass werewolf powers to impress a group of seven year olds?” Maia asked, glancing between Isabelle and the group of kids. 

“It would make their day,” Isabelle replied with a bright smile. “to meet a _real life_ dog whisperer. C’mon, it won’t do any harm, _pleeaase_?”

Maia sighed, unable to say no to that. “Alright, _alright_. If it will make their day.”

Isabelle grinned harder, grabbing Maia’s hand and dragging her over to the group of kids.

## ☆☆ ☆☆


End file.
